Torn In Two
by StinkyRodent
Summary: SEQUEL TO BANISHED! YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THAT FIRST TO GET THIS! Flamepelt is perfectly happy young Thunderclan warrior. He has a home, friends, and he fits right in...until he meets Thistlestorm's son. COMPLETED!
1. Thistlestorm's Eyes

A.N: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to "Banished!", so I suggest you read it first otherwise you might not understand this…to old readers come back, yay! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as my first story. Read and review please!

My name is Flamepelt, originally Flame, and I'm Firestar's grand-nephew.

Not that it means anything to me personally – I never even knew him, only from the stories passed on in my former kittypet family. But now in the forest, it's a huge deal! Every time at the Gatherings, I can quite easily catch curious eyes roaming over to me. Not that I mind – who said attention was a bad thing?

Anyways, back to who I am: I used to be a kittypet, but then I met Iceclaw – now Ice_star_ – and all that changed. He had been framed for betraying Thunderclan, and in the end I helped him prove his innocence and defeat the real traitor, Thistlestorm. Thoughts of that dark cat still sends shivers down my spine. I had glimpsed him fighting Iceclaw in what the whole forest calls "The Big Battle", and he had come very close to killing him, the cat I admired most in the world. Not that I'd admit that out loud, of course.

Tonight was a full moon, and Thunderclan waited in trepidation as Icestar prowled over to Nightfur, his closest friends besides me and also his deputy. A noticeably tense silence spread over the camp as our leader murmured a few names into Nightfur's ear, then shot me a quick grin and headed to the food stock to grab a thrush. I held my breath as I watched the deputy walk around, speaking to those who were going to the Gathering. He walked over to me with deliberate slowness, knowing I was nearly bursting with impatience. I hopped from paw to paw, eyes wide. "Nightfur! Nightfur, ol' buddy, ol' friend, hey, uh, um…" His eyes gleamed with amusement as I stammered through my excitement. Finally, I blurted out "Am I going to the Gathering or not?" He sat down and placed a thoughtful paw on his chin. "Now, are you? I'm not sure…maybe, maybe not…I think so...but then again…" He nearly cracked up at the look of anxious impatience clearly etched on my face. Starclan help me, sometimes I really wanted to just tackle Nightfur! Relenting at last, he smiled "Yeah, you're going, all right." I leapt up, a delighted grin spreading over my face.

You might think that it's strange for me to get so worked up about a Gathering. I've been to a few ones already, but I can never get completely used to it. Since I came here when I was apprentice-aged, I had missed out on a lot. With the help of my new friends, I managed to find my place and I'm now settling in comfortably. The only thing I can't stop gawking at is the whole mass of cats, all the four clans, together in a time of peace. The numbers are staggering; at my first Gathering, I hadn't said a word, only gaped in awe. I had never seen so many cats.

Tonight, I trembled with anticipation as Icestar flicked his tail and sped down the slope. I followed along with the rest of the clan, feeling the ground fly away under my paws. I slowed to a stop at the bottom, feeling as if I'd never spent any energy, and hesitantly began to mingle with some acquaintances from other clans. In only a matter of time, I was chatting happily to a group of young cats while we listened to the elders tell stories of the Big Battle again. I was in the middle of describing a particularly exciting battle scene when I froze, my voice catching in my throat. I blinked a few times, disbelievingly, full of shock.

There, in the middle of the large group of cats clustered around me, were a pair of glowing eyes I knew well. Eyes I hadn't seen in a while, and had no desire to see ever again. My head shot up and I found myself staring straight into Thistlestorm'snarrowed eyes.


	2. Who is Thorntail?

A.N: Hi guys! 10 hits and 0 reviews...I'm sad. Oh well, these are the first few chapters, can't expect too much. Btw, my thanks to eaglepelt10 for your advice: I'll do that. Read, review, and enjoy!

_My head shot up and I found myself staring straight into Thistlestorm's narrowed eyes…_

A moment later, I heard him cry "Well, keep going! What happened next?"

I blinked, and found myself gaping at Thorntail, another Thunderclan cat my age. I had never paid close attention to him, just treated him like every other cat. But his eyes…_Thistlestorm's _eyes…I shook my head forcefully and continued with my story. To my extreme frustration, I couldn't keep my gaze from flicking to that _cat_ more than just every now and then. Apparently, someone else had noticed, too. The next time I chanced a glance at him, there was another cat behind him, staring right back defiantly. With a start, I realized this was Lynxfoot, his mother. Tearing my eyes away, I stuttered my way through the rest of the story with only one thought in my mind. _Who was that cat?_

A while after the story ended and the cats departed, I cleared my throat nervously. The she-cat whirled around and stiffened when she saw me. I caught a glimpse of her son behind her, frolicking with other young cats. Well, he looked normal enough… "Hi, Lynxfoot. I was telling the story just now and I was just observing…uh, more like _wondering_…drat, how do I say this politely?" I grumbled to myself.

She let a small purr of amusement escape her. "You were wondering about Thorntail, weren't you?"

I dropped my gaze quickly, embarrassed. "I…when I first saw…Thorntail, the first thing I thought was "I know those eyes." That can't be just a coincidence, right?" I refused to lose eye contact as I watched her challengingly.

I held my breath, trying not to show my nervousness and anxiety. I had to keep up a strong exterior, otherwise she'd think I was weak and decide in an instant she wouldn't tell me. My heart was pumping as I struggled to pull myself together. The truth was, I had no idea who Thorntail was. If I acted like I had a good hunch on the secret, maybe she'd think there was nothing more to lose and confess. I could only hope…she gazed back, her eyes expressionless, as if fighting with herself inside. For a moment, I almost pitied her. Having secret as obviously important as this, then being challenged about it by such a young warrior as myself…it couldn't be easy. Suddenly, she hissed quietly so others couldn't hear, "You don't know anything about Thorntail! Suspecting your own clanmate like that; aren't you ashamed! The nerve! Now, listen closely. You will leave Thorntail alone, and if you dare harm him in any way, I'll rip you apart!" And with that, she stormed off leaving me in the dust.

I couldn't sleep that night. Thorntail just wouldn't get out of my head, despite his mother's threat. It was no use trying to distract my thoughts away from him: the memories his eyes brought back was too much to forget again. Who was he? Why did he remind me so much of my old enemy? There were no easy answers, so I thought as I flipped on my back and shut my eyes. That young cat was a total mystery. His eyes…so disturbingly familiar. Suddenly, my own eyes snapped open in shock as I stared up at the starry sky. My mouth silently formed the name of Thistlestorm as my mind whirred. Could it be… Thorntail was Thistlestorm's son?


	3. A Talk With Lynxfoot

A.N: I really wish you enjoy this and review! Just as a heads-up: next week I might not update as much as I'm only 12 and I have a music exam. I'll try my best, but when I see I have reviews, it really makes me write faster!

For the next few days, I couldn't get Thorntail out of my head. How could I? Then, slowly, as Clan life went on and I continued with my warrior duties, he started fading from my mind. After all, your clan always comes first! When I heard that I was going to the next gathering, he didn't even cross my mind. Until we got to Fourtrees, when I just happened to scan my clan proudly, did I spot Lynxfoot glaring at me, no doubt remembering what happened in this very clearing a moon ago. That's when it hit me like a bolt of jagged lightning. Of course! Thorntail! How could I have forgotten? I itched impatiently, then, as Icestar leapt up to join the other leaders, I hurried to the she-cat.

"I don't mean any harm!" I clarified hastily the minute I reached her. I didn't want, as she so aptly put it, my face "ripped apart" because I was talking to her. Her jaw snapped shut as she glowered threateningly at me. I took a deep breath and guided her to a secluded area at the very edge of the crowded clearing.

"What do you want?" she snapped irritably.

"I just want to know out of curiosity; is Thorntail Thistlestorm's son?"

She took a step back, her face changing with shock. It was almost comical, but I figured that bluntness was the only way. I had been polite last time, and look where that got me. "Look, if that's the case, I won't use it against you in any way or tell any cat. I just need to know, or I'll go crazy wondering. Please!"

She blinked slowly before letting out a weary sigh. "Yes." She mewed so quietly I had to lean in to hear. "I was afraid you might guess, but Thorntail is indeed Thistlestorm's son."

I had expected it, but it hit me as a huge shock anyways. "Does he know?" I questioned urgently.

She shook her head, the fire striking up in her eyes again. "And I don't intend for him to know anytime soon! I don't want the whole forest to shun him for what his father has done. He's an innocent young cat, like you; I don't want him to carry such a heavy burden."

I nodded slowly as the information sank in. She sat up suddenly. "How did you know?" she shot suspiciously.

"Well…Thorntail has this uncanny resemblance to his father. Its not that hard to figure out if you study him carefully."

Her amber eyes looked troubled. "Then other cats might find out, too."

I hadn't thought of that. Another thought occurred to me. "Lynxfoot, if other cats suspect the same thing I did, they might tell him!"

At this, the she-cat groaned loudly. "What am I to do? I don't want to hurt him with the truth!"

I nodded sympathetically. "It's not my place to say this, but I just want to help. I think you should be the one to tell him. It'll hurt him more to hear who his father is from other cats and know that his mother didn't tell him, whatever the reason." I watched her apprehensively, fully aware of the dangers of her wrath.

Instead, Lynxfoot sighed sadly. "You're right, I'll have to tell him sometime. But not now, not yet. I...I need to go, the Gathering has started." And with that, she hurried away. I watched her curiously as she turned around and threw over her shoulder, "Be careful, Flamepelt." And with that, she was gone.

Seeing the cat I had been discussing just a few moments ago, I called, "Hey, Thorntail!"

The cat turned around and looked at me, startled. "Yeah...what?"

I glanced up and spotted Lynxfoot watching us. I gave her a nod of reassurance, so small I was sure only she saw it. After a while, she returned it and sat down. I turned back to Thorntail. I couldn't help myself. After all, it wasn't like I was going to tell him… "Do you know who your father is?"

Thistlestorm's eyes narrowed instantly. "I've asked before, but I don't know. Do you?" This sent me into a hasty coughing fit.

"Uh, I'm not exactly the best person to ask that question. Hey, I gotta go. You seem like a nice cat…I'll see you around, Thorntail!" Shooting him a quick grin, I turned and bounded back to the rest of our clan.

It was true, I realized, as I sat listening to the leaders. He had seemed like a nice cat, so why hadn't I paid more attention to him before? He was part of my clan, so there was a perfect chance. I was determined to become friends with this mysterious young cat.


	4. Hunting

"Hey, Thorntail, want to go hunting together? Nightfur says the food stock is getting low." I watched him carefully, trying to see what kind of cat he was through his answer. He looked up, slightly surprised to see that it was me speaking.

"Sure, why not?" He mewed lightly and gave his fur one last lick before leaping up to join me. Bounding away side by side, I reminded myself that this was _Thorntail_ running into the forest with me. It was _Thorntail's _muscles rippling in perfect synchronization with mine, _Thorntail's_ eyes shining eagerly, _Thorntail's _nose and ears pricked up for any sound of prey. Thorntail. _Not _Thistlestorm.

I couldn't help watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was an excellent hunter, and I was surprised at this…not that I'd expected anything less, but I've never gone hunting with him before. I've never fought with him before, and even spoke little to him. He had always just seemed like an average cat. Starting, I pounced on a field mouse which had just run in front of me. I had been so deep in thought that I had almost missed an easy catch. I tossed an embarrassed grin at Thorntail, and chided myself. No, I was NOT going to think anymore about this. I was going to have fun and catch prey. I was just going to hang out with Thorntail.

"…and I spotted Nightfur coming out of the warrior's den, so I hid in the moss. When he came back, I wanted to jump at him and roar, but that would wake the whole clan up at night! So I just crept up behind him and leapt on him while covering his mouth with my paw. I still have the scar on my pads." Thorntail held up his slightly scarred paw ruefully as I fell into fits of laughter. Thorntail grinned mischievously as we walked back to camp carrying our catches. "You should have seen his face, though! He was like…like…" Here, he thought for a moment before pulling a terrified face. "He looked like this!"

"Flamepelt? Thorntail? Hey, nice work, that's a lot of prey!" Nightfur exclaimed, looking incredibly impressed. I couldn't help bursting into badly stifled chortles as I remembered Thorntail's story. Nightfur looked confused as he looked at the two cats rolling around in front of him, immobilized with glee. Deciding to answer his comment finally, I laughed at his expression, and nudged Thorntail.

"He caught a lot of it; I can't believe I've never seen him hunt before! We've got to do this again sometime!" I wasn't exaggerating, either. Thorntail was an amazing hunter, and had taught me a lot this afternoon.

He grinned back at me. "Sure, but are you sure you can keep up? Maybe you'd best stay in camp, lying on your back and staring up at fluffy clouds!"

Refusing to be outdone, I retorted in a sickly sweet voice, "No, I wouldn't let you do all the work! How about I hunt, while you go ahead and scar your other paw?" His eyes sparkled, and, letting out a _mraaow_ of amusement, he loped back to the warrior's den.

Nightfur raised an eyebrow at me and lowered his voice to an undertone. "You and Thorntail? I can't say I foresaw that…why do you choose to be friendly now?" There was nothing but curiosity in his voice, and I thought quickly. "Uh…I just wanted to get to know every cat in the clan. Surely that's not a bad thing?" and, seeing him open his mouth in protest, I bid him a rapid goodbye and very nearly raced back to the warrior den.


	5. Author's Sorry Note

**Dear all readers:**

**I am really, REALLY sorry, but my computer with all my chapters broke down, so I'm using the laptop right now. Since I don't have the chapters, I can't update yet. I'll do that first thing when it's fixed in about a few days, so don't go away and hopefully you'll be reading again soon!**


	6. Suspicion

A.N: I truly, truly am sorry for the delay...my dad tried to fix the computer and ended up messing both computers up. I'll update as fast as I can to make up for the lost chapters!

**Iceclaw's POV**

I yawned and stood up, stretching muscles stiff from sleep. Shaking my head blearily, I stepped out of my den to stop in the dazzling morning sunlight. Squinting, I smiled when I saw Flamepelt frolicking in the middle of the camp. He was one of my best friends. My smile faltered slightly as I watched Thorntail join in the fun. Thorntail…there was something about him, something that always made me look twice. He seemed so…familiar. But that was ridiculous, of course he was familiar, he was in my own clan! But I suspected there was something more than that…I jumped as he glanced up briefly and our eyes locked together. It was just for a split second, but in that second my heart stopped and I froze. His eyes. _Thistlestorm's eyes!_

A while later, I lay on my mossy bed, thinking hard. There was no doubt about it; Thorntail was Thistlestorm's son. My paws kneaded the ground restlessly. I knew I shouldn't judge the cat by his father; after all, he had done nothing wrong. The child can't choose the father. But it was hard to look into those shining eyes and restrain myself from growling. Furthermore, Thorntail had been spending a lot of time around Flamepelt…concern and worry started building up inside me, and I forced myself to stay calm. Thorntail doesn't seem to know. That's probably a good thing…but what happens if he does find out? What would he do? I was growing more and more sceptical about Thistlestorm's son.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Flamepelt questioned as he padded into my den. I nodded slowly, thinking of how to say it.

"Do…do you know who Thorntail is? As in who he really _is?_" I cursed myself inside. How could I say this?

For a moment, Flamepelt looked taken aback. Then, he lowered his voice and replied, "Do you mean who his father is? Yeah, I know."

I blinked. Oh. "Do you…know him well? I've seen you two hanging out a lot more recently. What's up with that?"

Flamepelt looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I've gotten to know him pretty well. He's a decent cat, funny and nice, and I like him."

I hesitated. "Do you…ever see his father in him?"

Bad move. He immediately sprang up, fur bristling. "He is nothing like his father!"

"I never said he was!"

"Then why ask if you're so sure?"

"I'm not sure! That's why I'm asking you!"

"How can you suspect him of that when he doesn't even know his own father?"

"I can't take this risk! I have to make sure he's loyal!"

"HE IS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST HIM?"

We fell silent after his outburst, watching each other warily. I sighed finally, dropping back down to the ground. "I'm not accusing him of anything, Flamepelt. I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but after Thistlestorm nearly killed me, I can't just let something like this go so easily. Thorntail seems like a good cat to me; just…be careful, Flamepelt. Be careful."


	7. The River

A.N: Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update. This is a short-ish chapter because this week has been kind of hectic for me…lots of stuff going on. I'll do my best, but reviews really motivate me, so I hope you enjoy!

"Flamepelt! Come on, we need to get going!"

I sighed impatiently at my friend's hiss. Nodding, I bounded after Thorntail. We were hunting again, and I had just caught a robin – delicious! We both stopped suddenly, ears pricked and noses flaring. Mouse! I shot Thorntail a look and he dipped his head silently. I could have this kill. Creeping forward, I raised my haunches and let my paws roll over the ground noiselessly. The mouse froze. My eyes narrowed, then I leapt at it with a snarl. Slicing it's throat quickly, I turned to my companion and purred with satisfaction.

"Stop!" I threw out urgently, grabbing Thorntail. He growled as the shrew scampered away. He swung his head towards me. "I nearly had that!"

"Sniff. Deeply." I interrupted urgently.

He obeyed, his eyes widening. "Wha – when did we come near the Riverclan border?"

I rolled my eyes, watching the river warily. "When we were hunting, what do you think? We really should pay more attention to our surroundings…come on, let's head back before a patrol catches us."

I turned, ready to go…when I slipped on a patch of moss. I shrieked with panic as I scrabbled at the hard soil, trying desperately to hold on to the shore. I felt myself sliding down slowly, despite my efforts. Thorntail, who had until now stood transfixed with fear and shock, snapped out of it and rushed forward. He grabbed for me, but his paws snatched at air where I had been only seconds before.My fear-scent spreading through the air, I was swept yowling into the rushing currents of the river…


	8. Saved

_My fear-scent spreading through the air, I was swept yowling into the rushing currents of the ricer…_

The coldness struck me again and again. Water flowed over my head, pushing against me, deafening me. I was tossed around like a ball of moss in the hands of a kit, my head flopping around helplessly. The world was dimming. I was faintly aware of the sounds fading as I wished that Starclan would receive me well…

A strong pair of teeth grasped my scruff. I surfaced, gasping, my head immediately clearing. Twisting around, my eyes widened when I saw Thorntail holding on to me, swimming desperately to a nearby rock. Swallowing my overwhelming fear of water, I paddled along with him. My paws churned helplessly under the water. I had never felt so small, and I hated it.

Strong paws grabbed both of us and dragged us on shore where we lay panting. I looked up gratefully to see Icestar standing over me, his pelt drenched and dripping as he stared at Thorntail and I. "What were you doing in the river? Are you okay?"

I nodded, too tired to do anything else. After a long silence, Icestar nudged the two us. "We need to get you back to camp, and fixed up. Can you walk?" Nodding yet again, I nosed Thorntail and we staggered up, eager to get warm and safe back in our beds. As we trudged through the forest, I saw Icecstar watching Thorntail out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at Thorntail...differently. More lightly, as if he was suddenly enlightened about something. I smiled to myself as I swung my head back to face the ground in front of me, paws heavy with exhaustion.

That night, I lay in the warrior's den, sneezing. I sniffed pathetically, resting my head on my front paws as I stared up at the obsidian sky inlaid with the trail of Silverpelt. A new sneeze made me look up as Thorntail joined me, flopping down on the mossy bedding. I stared at him for a long time, trying to figure him out. Finally, I said "You could have died. You risked that to save me." He only smiled. "Why?"

He turned his gaze on me. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You...you could have _died. _You could have just let me drown. What made you save me?"

"What, would you rather I didn't?"

I grinned back at him exasperatedly. "Of course not, but-"

"You're my friend." He cut over me simply. I was silent as I absorbed this. His _friend_...Icestar's face flashed in my mind, the way he had examined Thorntail in a new light. He was right to; Thorntail was a true friend. I would never let that change.


	9. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

It was nearly full moon again. Remembering the last Gathering, I sought out Lynxfoot and spoke to her in a low voice. "Have you told Thorntail yet?"

There was no need to ask what I was talking about. She shook her head ruefully. "I've been wanting to, but every time I see him I just…can't bring myself to say it…I know I should, but still…" Her eyes clouded with indecision and anguish. She glanced up at me suddenly. "You're his friend! One of his best, in fact…could _you _tell him?"

I shook my head slowly. "He'd take it badly. If I told him, he'd be hurt that his own mother couldn't tell him. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. This is all up to you."

She groaned with frustration. "I don't want to hurt him, Flamepelt! I want him to be happy, but there's no way he can live happily with the knowledge that Thistlestorm is his father!"

A gasp made us both freeze. Whirling around, my eyes widened as I saw Thorntail, his face filled with horror and anger. "My…father…is _Thistlestorm?"_ He choked on the words, his eyes flooding with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lynxfoot started forward, mewing desperately, "Honey, I was going to – " but she was interrupted with a wave of her son's anger.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_ I'm not some naïve kit who can't take anything! How long were you planning on keeping me in the dark? Do you know how long – _how long_ I've waited to hear about my father? About who he is? And you can't even face me with that?" I trembled slightly as he turned to me, his eyes flashing with betrayal. "And you, Flamepelt! You knew! You've heard me ask a thousand times, you know how I long for a real father, you knew, _and you didn't tell me!_ You were my friend! Friends are supposed to trust each other, aren't they? Aren't friends supposed to tell each other things? Now I know why you change the topic whenever I bring up my father." He let out a bitter laugh.

Comprehension dawned on his furious face slowly. "…that Gathering, many moons ago! When you first talked to me, asked me…if…I knew my father…_YOU ALREADY KNEW!_" He was shaking with fury. "_That's_ why you always talked to Mom at the Gatherings, _that's_ why you became friends with me in the first place!" He backed away slowly, eyes narrowed with hurt, betrayal, and angry confusion. "How _could_ you?" and with those words choked out, he whirled around and fled, muscles tensed as his tears fell on the forest soil.

Lynxfoot and I turned to each other, our faces echoing our dismay. Lynxfoot whispered "No…this isn't supposed to be how he finds out…_no…_" and she raced after her son, leaving me standing in the midst of trees. My mind was thick with confusion, pity, and self-hatred for not breaking the news to Thorntail before, more gently. I was such an idiot! I stood alone, staring at the dark spots on the ground, marked by Thorntail's bitter tears.

Silence fell.


	10. Mistrust

A.N: Hey everyone! I decided to do this chapter in Thorntail's POV; it might be interesting to hear his thoughts after his discovery! I hope you enjoy, R&R!

**Thorntail's POV**

I ran, my vision blurred by tears, taking no notice of the many thorns and burs that snagged on my fur as I fled wildly through the trees. My mind was a hazy fog of disbelief as I slowed to a stop in a clearing, panting and huffing. _Thistlestorm…_my father! I couldn't believe that my own mother would keep such a huge secret from me. Every cat knew Thistlestorm. The story about his betrayal and how he had framed Icestar had spread like wildfire, despite some efforts to keep it hushed. After it got out, Thistlestorm became a hated name. We valued loyalty and courage, and Thistlestorm had showed neither in his actions. Never would I have thought…I shook my head furiously. This was _big_. I was his son, I had the right to know!

And Flamepelt…he was my _friend._ I kept telling myself that he had wanted to tell me, I had heard him try to convince my mother with my own ears. But a small, annoying voice kept nagging me. He had tried, but obviously not hard enough to convince my mother. Why should he? He had a kittypet mother, and even though he never saw her anymore, Icestar was like an older brother to him. That was better than nothing. _He_ didn't have to bear never knowing whose son he was. _He_ had never spent sleepless nights praying that Starclan could let him meet his father, at long last. I had even confessed some of these longings to Flamepelt. He _knew_ how I felt, and he still couldn't tell me? If I were him, I would do what I could to ease my pain.

I felt familiar tears prick my eyes. I had saved Flamepelt's _life_ – I had risked myself to save my friend, and he was still too cowardly to tell me who my…_father_…was!

I could faintly hear my mother running after me, calling my name. I faltered at the sound of her distress. Then my mind snapped back to my father and my eyes narrowed again in anger. Why should I stay loyal and trusting to these cats who had lied to me, who hadn't bothered to tell me my own father? Flamepelt was my friend, but he didn't care enough to help me, to tell me. Lynxfoot…my mother. She loved me, I knew that. Just thinking of her warm scent brought waves of sadness back. But she hadn't told me, she didn't think that I could handle it. I'll show her, show her that I wasn't some ignorant kit who had to hide behind his mother from scary news. Icestar…he knew, too! I wasn't stupid, I had seen those looks he shot me when he thought I wasn't looking. He mistrusted me…every cat who knew must have mistrusted me because of who I am!

I had no reason to stay. Flamepelt had figured it out, Icestar as well. How long would it be before the whole clan knew? And once they knew, they would stray from me. Subconsciously, maybe, but they would realize they wouldn't trust me, wouldn't treat me the same as before. Ever again. Not of anything I've done, but because of what my father did. And I'd be alone…indeed, why should I stay to face that fate when there were other cats, Shadowclan cats who had known my father and worked with him? They would accept me, they wouldn't shun the son of a cat they had worked with themselves. I hardened. I would go to them. I would follow in my father's footsteps and make Thunderclan pay for ever doubting Thistlestorm's son!


	11. Attack!

A.N: My chapters aren't very long, and I'll work on lengthening them...for the meantime, enjoy, R&R please cos reviews really make me want to write faster!

**Back to Flamepelt's POV**

A whole moon had passed. I couldn't get Thorntail out of my head. I kept getting overwhelmed with sadness and guilt that I hadn't told him, and these feelings were joined in Lynxfoot. Ever since he had disappeared, she had nearly killed herself with guilt. Everyone had asked where he had gone, but the honest answer we gave was that we had no idea. Lynxfoot refused to tell any cat about why Thorntail might have gone, and although I had different ideas, I backed her up and told no cat but Icestar. My leader was equally troubled about this, but he declared quietly that it was all up to Thorntail. It was his decision where to go, and where his loyalties lie.

The Gathering had come – again. But this time I didn't bother to enjoy it. I spent the whole time with Lynxfoot scanning the whole clearing through all the clans for any sign of our missing friend. I very nearly couldn't hold in the bitter disappointment bubbling up inside me when I saw no sign of Thorntail. What had _happened _to him? It was impossible to simply – _vanish_, but that seemed to be exactly the case. Icestar has told me before that it wasn't my fault at all, but I couldn't help the thought seeping into my head…if only I'd told Thorntail sooner, there might have been a way to avoid this…

My attention snapped back to the Gathering currently happening. Flintstar, Shadowclan's leader, stood up and his dark gaze swept over the clearing. His voice ringing out loud and clear, he meowed, "I regret to report that Shadowclan has lost prey in our territory...with scents of THUNDERCLAN!"

My eyes widened with shock and disbelief as I heard his words. I leapt up, hissing and yowling with fury along with my fellow Thunderclan cats. Blood thundered in my ears as I became barely aware of myself, snarling in defiant denial. How dare they!

The pandemonium slowly ebbed as Icestar held up a paw over his clan's protests, his face calm. Knowing him well, I sensed that his face belied barely restrained fury. I didn't hear the rest as I sank within my thoughts, drifting in some sort of daze. I was only aware of the Gathering coming to an end as all the cats stood up to go, the air thick with tension. I was the last Thunderclan cat to leave the clearing. Glancing back, I saw Flintstar shoot Icestar and my clan a dark glare…a glare with something hidden in it's depths.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Flintstar's unblinking eyes lingered in my mind. I shivered just imagining the unveiled menace I'd seen in them. What did that mean? It seemed that he truly believed Thunderclan to have stolen prey. But…there seemed to be some deeper meaning in those murky orbs. What had I seen? Anger, definitely. Hunger…? A hint of it, I supposed. But for what? Revenge? I didn't understand. It was probably nothing, maybe I had imagined the look. It could have been just a normal, indifferent glance. I settled down and closed my eyes, ready to drift off when I heard a slight rustling. My eyes snapped open. Standing slowly, I stealthily stole into the starry, silent, slumbering camp. (AN: say that five times fast! Haha…) Dropping instinctively into a crouch, I stifled a snarl as I scented Shadowclan. Time seemed to hang still for a long moment, before Flintstar burst into the clearing. My eyes widening, I leapt forward as well, yowling to my hastily awakening clanmates, "Thunderclan, wake up! ATTACK!"

Flintstar swung his head to meet my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as his eyes burned cold fire and he launched into midair, fangs bared and claws outstretched, ready to land on…me!


	12. Battle

A.N: Hey dear readers…I kind of gave up on this for a while because of the very few reviews it got, but then I reread it and decided to keep going. Oh, and just as a heads-up, in three days I'm going on a one-week holiday, so I won't be able to update. I'll see if I can get another chapter in two days though. Read and review!

_My breath caught in my throat as his eyes burned cold fire and he launched into midair, fangs bared and claws outstretched, ready to land on…me!_

I stood petrified, finding my paws incapable of movement as Flintstar leapt at me. I cried to myself silently, pleading, but nothing worked._ Oh Starclan, he's getting closer, a matter of seconds, I'm dead, Starclan!!!_ I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard a mighty roar.

No hero came and cheesily saved me, don't worry. The Shadowclan leader landed on me hard, his claws digging into my fur. And it bloody hurt, too. Only then did a furious yowl ring through the clearing.

"NEVER touch my clan again, Flintstar!"

My eyes snapped open. Icestar! My legs finally managed to move and I gaped at the sight of the two leaders fighting before me. Then, a moment later, I let out a low growl and threw myself into the battle…

Thunderclan cats came flooding out, shaking away their sleepiness and joining the battle without hesitation. Shadowclan streamed out as we fought under the obsidian night sky. The air was nothing but a cacophony of yowls and shrieks. I was oblivious of everything around me as I tussled and fought fiercely for me…Thorntail…my clan. The scent of blood and fear coursed around the camp. I launched myself at Shadowclan warriors, one after another.

I didn't stop. I was a starved beggar at a free feast, launching at my targets as soon as I finished with my last one. I slew many down with a furious pleasure, eager for them to get a taste of what happened when they messed with Thunderclan. At some point, I became aware of the numerous bites and slashes decorating my pelt. A few scars were nothing compared to the humiliation of losing a battle…I couldn't let my clan lose this fight!

Although Shadowclan had accused us of stealing prey, I knew we were all innocent. I fought tooth and claw, knowing that the red mist of bloodlust had overtaken me. Knowing it, and loving it. There was no other choice in a situation like this. I glimpsed Icestar still fighting Flintstar and quickly beat my current opponent. Racing over, I launched into the air, knocking aside another Shadowclan cat who had lown at my leader. Icestar had saved me from Flintstar; now I've got his back.

Suddenly, I was bowled over by a Shadowclan cat. Snarling, I flipped him on his back. Then I blinked, unconsciously pausing in thought and shock. This cat's scent…it was strangely familiar. But that was impossible, this was a cat from an enemy clan! Over his familiar, soothing scent, the thin layer of Shadowclan stench lay on him. Taking advantage of my brief pause the mystery cat reared up from under me and threw me off. Landing hard with a yelp, the breath was knocked flat out of me. For a few moments I just lay there, wheezing, when that cat jumped on me and pinned me down, knocking out whatever little breath I had just recovered. He bared his sharp teeth in a triumphant leer, raising his paw with his claws glinting. I winced, waiting for the agony to strike.

The dark clouds obscuring the moon suddenly shifted, and a long ray of light swept over the writhing clearing. My attacker and I saw each other clearly for the first time. My eyes widened in disbelief and dismay as I choked out…

"No…_Thorntail!_"


	13. I'm Sorry

A.N: Hi everyone, this is the last chapter coming in a week. I'll add some as soon as I come back, sorry about this. On the bright side, I think this is the best chapter in the whole story so far. Enjoy, R&R!

_My eyes widened in disbelief and dismay as I choked out…"No…Thorntail!"_

My paws were numb as my friend and I stared at each other. How…It didn't make sense! Thorntail…_Shadowclan?_ How was it possible? He was a Thunderclan! One look at his face, and I knew he hadn't known it was me he was fighting. But still, he had attacked me, knowing I was a Thunderclan cat! And his scent…it was obvious he had been in Shadowclan area for some time. But…he was my _friend!_ Not my enemy, but a fellow clanmate, my best mate!

Shadowclan – unthinkable! For a Thunderclan warrior, at least. And yet, Thorntail seemed to have joined them.

"Thorntail, tell me you didn't." My voice cracked as my eyes pleaded for it not to be true.

His eyes hardened. "You guessed it. But then again, you always were the smart one. You're lucky, you know that? To have Icestar, and your mother…even if she _is _just a soft kittypet…"

I was speechless. What? What…did he just say? He was _jealous_ of me? And that was why he joined an enemy clan and betrayed everyone he was close to? Great Starclan…

"Don't do this, Thorntail. Nobody will judge you because of Thistlestorm; every cat in Thunderclan is your friend." I held my breath as his face went blank.

Then he shook his head angrily. "How do you know, Flamepelt? Remember, in the stories the elders told us, even your great-uncle Firestar was wary of Bramblepaw, his own apprentice, because of his father! You can't know that my clan won't do the same for me. There is a better future than that waiting for me in Shadowclan!"

I swallowed hard. Much as I hated to admit it, there was a certain twisted logic to his word. Very, very twisted, but still there. There was nothing I could do.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Thorntail? Your paw is still up; you haven't sheathed your claws. Kill me, if you are so determined to betray everyone. I counted you as one of my best friends, Thorntail, you know that?" I waited for him, a flash of regret, anger, and sorrow ripping through me.

He glanced over his shoulder. Flintstar was still battling Iceclaw, but as he rolled over, he glimpsed the scene. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes! Kill him, Thorntail, and prove your loyalty! _Now!_" He yowled triumphantly.

Icestar froze for a moment. His head snapped towards us and I saw his breath stop for a moment as he gazed at Thorntail. He shook his head slowly, still gazing at his former warrior with a strange emotion filling his eyes. "Don't, Thorntail. Please."

"Do it! Kill him now, son of Thistlestorm!" Flintstar yowled again, anger slowly creeping on his features. Thorntail hesitated.

He raised his claws higher. Flintstar's eyes widened with glee and Icestar struggled to free himself. He turned to me, looking horrified. Struggling to run over to me, he clawed at Flintstar, but unfortunately to no avail as the Shadowclan leader growled and pinned him back down. Thorntail brought his paw flying down, his claws sharp and whistling through the air…

Icestar watched, eyes wide and helpless as he fought mightier than ever, but he wasn't in time…

The claws came closer, and in a moment they would sink into my stomach, tearing me apart, to death…

I locked eyes with the cat who was about to kill me. _My friend…_

_I'm sorry._


	14. What Had I Done?

A.N: I apologize for taking so long to update...I've been thinking hard about what should happen in this chapter. Because whenever I write, I only have a vague plan. I make up everything on the spot while I write. Again, sorry and I'll probably update again in two or three days, so keep in tuned! Enjoy, R&R!

**Flamepelt's POV**

_I locked eyes with the cat who was about to kill me. My friend…I'm sorry._

The flashing claws jerked down, glinting wickedly in the pale moonlight. To my left, I saw Icestar watching in desperation, his eyes fixed on me. Thorntail snarled and plunged his claws down. They slipped…_past_ my stomach, clawing the air on my right side. The cold ivory barely brushed my fur! One claw snaked out and nicked my side, just enough to draw blood. I twisted my head to the right, staring at the claws next to me, hidden from my leader by my sprawled body. A grief-stricken voice yelled out, causing me to twist back to glance at my mentor, leader, and friend. I stared at him, willing him not to say a word. I glanced back at Thorntail. His eyes held a warning, along with relief and…regret?

**Icestar's POV**

I couldn't stand this. In all my life, I had never felt this…_despair_. I don't know exactly how to explain it; I didn't wish I was in Flamepelt's place, I didn't want to kill Thorntail, I just…wished it didn't have to come to this. When I saw Thorntail – the _traitor!_ – bring his claws down, I lost it. Yowling, I struggled against Flintstar's strong hold on my shoulders. Starclan, if I get loose and one of my best friends die, I will _slay_ Flintstar! I froze, transfixed with horror as the claws plunged into Flamepelt's exposed stomach. Blood trickled through his fur…I screamed, begging my eyes to close and to wake up in the real world…

What? The blood…peering closer, I saw…the blood was light red and only a thin layer came gushing out of the wound. It wasn't the dark, rapid blood of deep wounds…my head snapped to Flamepelt. He gave me a strange look, meaningful with a hint of pleading and relief. I blinked. Keeping the strangled, desperate look on my face for Flintstar to see, I gave a barely noticeable nod. What was going on? I looked closer at where the claws should have struck his pelt and my eyes widened in disbelief…

**Thorntail's POV**

Why had I done it? I cursed the relieved feeling inside of me. I shouldn't be happy. I had saved my enemy and former best friend, and Flintstar would literally kill me when he found out. What had made me to fake the blow, instead of simply killing Flamepelt? Of course, that had been what I'd originally planned: to just kill Flamepelt. And yet…when I brought my claws thrusting down, he had looked at me. The power of that was overwhelming. One look and I was aware of exactly what I was doing. And when that happened, I couldn't bring myself to slay him. Curse it all!

I had seen hurt…betrayal, yet acceptance and sadness. No anger, just…extreme sadness. How could so many emotions show in those two narrowed orbs of his eyes? My paw had been flying at him too fast to stop, so at the last moment I twitched and missed his stomach completely. Not that Flintstar could tell, from where he was. I felt eyes on me and whipped around to gaze into the face of my former leader, Icestar. He snarled furiously at me, straining against Flintstar's tight tackle, but I could tell it was for show…his eyes were flooded with gratitude, relief, such great mounds of gratitude. Oh, Starclan.

What had I done?


	15. Ball of Fire

A.N: Hey everyone, I FINALLY finished this chapter. It was so hard thinking of a way to wriggle out of the predicament…I haven't updated in a while so I'll just give a quick summary. This sequel isn't as full of action as the first story, but it's more about friendship and trust. Enjoy, R&R!

- Flamepelt is happy in Thunderclan. He meets Thorntail, who doesn't know his father is Thistlestorm.

- Flamepelt knows but doesn't tell him. The two become really good friends.

- Thorntail finds out and runs away. At a Gathering, Shadowclan accuses Thunderclan of stealing prey.

- There's an ambush by Shadowclan at night and Thorntail is in Shadowclan. He is told to kill Flamepelt.

-He fakes Flamepelt's death while the Shadowclan leader fights Icestar, who's being squashed.

**Flamepelt's POV**

I lay there, eyes closed, trying to control my heavy breathing. All around me, the battle still raged. My chest felt cold and ached from keeping in so much air. I couldn't let myself look alive…I had to keep my chest still. I couldn't give myself away…and Thorntail. A rush of warmth swept over me as I remembered what he had done. I'd never forget this. A loud gasp sounded to my left. Icestar! He inhaled deeply, sounding a bit choked. Flintstar must have been squashing him, suffocating him as they both watched me "die". I hoped my leader got my silent message…that I was not dead…Thorntail was on our side…there was still hope.

Footsteps padded over to my still body, a coarse paw nudging my side. Scenting Flintstar, I very nearly stiffened. "Well done, Thorntail! I thought you wouldn't have the guts to kill him; looks like I was wrong about you!" Hatred glowed inside me, a deep ball of fire caged in my control, begging to burst out. Calm down, Flamepelt…that's it, don't let that mongrel get to you…I mentally sighed as my heartbeat slowed. Sensing he had turned away, I cracked my eyes open just an inch. Icestar lay on the ground, panting for breath after being released from under Flintstar. Who, speaking of which, had turned away from me to face Icestar. Thorntail was still standing next to me, glancing down warningly. Giving an almost unperceivable nod, I shut my eyes again. But not before I heard Flintstar drawl lazily, "Thunderclan scum…always too soft and weak. We're the ones in power, Shadowclan will rule! I admit, I misjudged you, Thorntail. You were a former Thunderclan, but you saw the truth and joined the right clan. We shall rise above all others, and especially," his lip curled in disgust. "Thunderclan."

I only thought for one brief second, "Starclan forgive me if I screw everything up," before my eyes snapped open, flaring in fury. I sprang up and at my enemy in one fluid motion, the ball of flame released at last. Roaring, I threw myself at Flintstar and let myself loose. Caught completely off guard, he didn't react in time to avoid a few slashes and bites. But…what? There was another cat…and another…then I realized that Icestar and Thorntail had joined me. For a moment, a tiny ripple of discomfort that it was three against one trickled through my stomach, before flashes of Flintstar's sneering face flowed through my head and all feelings of guilt were washed away. He had tried to kill me. Tried to kill Icestar, who was the one who introduced me to this world I was in. There was no way – _no way_ – that I would let him go.

My claws were bloody with strands of fur clinging on to them soon enough. I had never felt like this before… so full of hatred and desire to get revenge on those who had hurt me and those dear to me. The warm taste of iron seeped into my mouth as I sank my teeth into Flintstar's bloody flank. A cacophony of screams and yowls reverbrated around me, deafening me. Fear-scents swirled around the clearing, radiating off every cat. I was barely aware of myself as I thought faintly, "So this is hell."

"Flamepelt." Somebody was calling me… "Flamepelt!" _Ah, shut up! I'm in a battle, what do you want…_ "Flamepelt, stop, Flintstar's already dead!" Strong but gentle paws restrained me as the red haze of battle-lust faded away gradually. I glanced down. Flintstar's mauled body lay at my feet, and silence rang through the campsite. Shadowclan cats all around gazed in shock at their leader's unmoving form. Stunned scents wafted around, then all chaos reigned.


	16. Second Time Around

A.N: LAST CHAPTER! I'm not going to do any Warrior stories for awhile, moving on to Harry Potter. =P If you want more of Thorntail, Icestar and Flamepelt, leave a review and I'll see what I can do! Sorry for not updating in AGES, I keep telling myself to and never getting around to it. Enjoy the end of this story, R&R!

_Shadowclan cats all around gazed in shock at their leader's unmoving form. Stunned scents wafted around, then all chaos reigned…_

Fur. Claws. Rushing past me. How strange…

Voices. Calling me, begging me…to what?

Fear-scents. Swirling around me – a darkly ominous cloud.

The voices – they're back. I hear my name. _What_ do they _want_?

My paws. Unsteady. Faces of cats swaying…around me…huh?

Their mouths. Urgently mewing, I can tell. Don't – wanna listen…can't be that important…

Let me sleep…my eyes…they're sore. Just – shut – them…its easier than to force them open.

Voices growing louder…

"He's not waking up! We have to save him!"

"And just how do you intend to do that? If you can, go ahead!"

"Fine. I'll scream."

"Wha- what? No! That's not – he'll – but – screaming at him won't help! No, wai-"

"_FLAMEPELT! WAKE UP!"_

Huh? My eyes snap open, then screw shut in pain. Slowly cracking open my eyelids, I see Icestar and Thorntail staring at me. There was a long silence, before Icestar grudgingly turned to Thorntail. "Fine, it did work."

I didn't hear a word they said as I stared around at my surroundings. Dawn was just starting to break, the lightly glowing sun seemingly too beautiful for the bloody scene. The medicine cat and her apprentice were running around, helping the many injured cats. Shadowclan was gone, but the autograph of their handiwork lay scattered across the messy camp. The acrid stench of death hung in the air, a heavy mask reminding us of all that had just happened when all I wanted to do was to forget.

"You! Traitor! You joined Shadowclan! What are you still doing here? You're no longer a Thunderclan member!" A hateful yowl pierced through the quiet, slapping me like a blade of ice…because I knew who it was pointed at. Thorntail stood next to Icestar, staring at one of our denmates who had staggered out of the medicine cat's den and was now glaring at his former friend. Thorntail hesitated, his posture still and eyes wary. But on closer look you could see he was trembling. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse but firm.

"It's true, I ran away to Shadowclan – because – I found out that my father was Thistlestorm."

A cacophony of shrieks and snarls erupted at the dreaded name, until Icestar's strong voice roared over them all. "Quiet! Hear him out. I need to hear this too." And I remembered how he had doubted Thorntail's loyalty.

Thorntail started again, his eyes chips of fiery ice. "I made a wrong choice. I thought for sure that when cats found out, they would never trust me again, and thought there was no point staying to face that. But…" his gaze flickered to me gratefully. "I think now…I want instead…to prove I'm different. That I'm not evil." He fell silent, a solitary silhouette facing a sea of mistrustful and wary eyes. The atmosphere was suffocating.

"He's telling the truth." I stepped up next to him, a familiar image flashing through my mind. Icestar facing a sea of the same mistrust, when I stepped up and said the exact same words uttered a moment before. "He's telling the truth. He – he was ordered to kill me, but he _saved_ me. He saved my life."

"And mine." Icestar prowled to Thorntail's other side. A glance at me, and I knew. He had remembered, too, that day. And the desperation to be believed and accepted again. I ducked my head slightly, a rush of emotions churning inside as my leader and friend spoke. "He saved Flamepelt, and me. Which one of you wouldn't be distressed if you found out your father was – " he shot a slightly apologetic look at Thorntail. " – a murderer and hated among most cats? He proved himself today, as he swore he would. There were two choices he could have made; to kill his friends or to keep his honor. I trust him."

"I do, too." Nightfur, the deputy, flashed me a faint grin and nodded to Thorntail as he joined our line. "He's a good cat; always has been. I saw what happened when he saved Flamepelt. He helped trick and defeat Flintstar! His heart's in the right place, it is."

"He's staying." Icestar declared, looking over the crowd of now less hostile cats. "He made a mistake; a huge, stupid mistake, but he made up for it. He's a Thunderclan cat, through and through."

My heart swelled, and the ball of fire softened. It was still fire, but instead of burning and fierce it was now warm and glowing. Thorntail was staying; he was my friend, and all was forgiven.

All was well.

_Epilogue_

Two cats raced through their territory, prey clenched in their strong teeth. Sun was setting, thick tendrils of orange in the darkening sky. Laughter echoed around them as their muscles flexed and stretched with every leap. They were heading home.


End file.
